Deal
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Ambos se miran por largo tiempo, sellando el trato con un beso que a Mine le sabe a escamas y Tatsumi promete atesorar en su corazón que sigue siendo humano. [Spolier Manga]


**D** E **A** L

* * *

─ Y-yo ─Mine gruñe avergonzada ─ Tú, Tatsumi, te amo. ¡Ya, lo dije; ¿Contento?!

Tatsumi no tiene muchos chances para burlarse de la pelirrosa, lo sabe, pero igual tienta a su suerte y le acaricia la suave melena, riéndose; feliz, aunque según él, lo sabe disimular muy bien.

─ ¿Ah? Disculpa, pero hablas tan bajo que no pude escucharte… ─ Dios, ni siquiera sabe mentir. Sus ahora avanzados sentidos de bestia pueden escuchar todo. Desde la voz de Mine con claridad hasta los leves movimientos que su hijo o hija están haciendo dentro del vientre de su madre. Mine le gruñe, ahora enojada.

─ T-tú, eres un idiota.

Tatsumi lo sabe, lo entiende, lo acepta: es un idiota. Claro que Mine nunca debe saberlo, sino no lo dejará de molestar en por lo menos un mes. Ella está allí parada, con un bowl lleno de masa de galletas en una mano y la otra golpeándolo. Tatsumi no le quiere decir que hace tiempo sus golpes ya no surten el mismo efecto en él, es más, ya ni los siente; y eso le preocupa.

Hay demasiadas cosas que no son lo mismo que con su cuerpo humano, que a pesar de sus deficiencias y debilidades, ahora lo extraña. Mine lo observa, ahora seria. Si bien las bestias no son difíciles de leer, las expresiones de su esposo se encierran tercas en sentimientos de culpa y vergüenza.

Mine no sabe porque, si ella lo ama tal cual es.

Amó al Tatsumi que conoció en Night Ride. Siempre fuerte, siempre amable y decidido en arriesgar la vida por sus compañeros. Amó al Tatsumi que vivía en sus recuerdos cuando estaba en coma, y amaba con locura a la bestia que estaba frente a ella, quién se negaba a darle la mirada, para su disgusto.

─ Tatsumi, mírame.

Él no desea, pero termina cediendo. Con Mine nunca tenía una partida ganada, y a la fecha, había comprobado que si ella decía algo; esto se iba a cumplir. Lo supo, cuando sintió como sus sentimientos por la pelirrosa florecían tras su brusca declaración y prácticamente lo había obligado a volverse pareja. Mine era atenta, cariñosa, y sabía cómo sanar las heridas de su estrujado corazón.

Y ahora; con una panza de embarazo, desastrosas habilidades culinarias, carácter que daba mucho a que desear y una bella sonrisa, lo toma del rostro juntando sus frentes y por fin él se refleja en su mirada cerezo.

─ Eres y serás la bestia más hermosa ante mis ojos. Nadie me obligó a dar el "sí", ni me colocaron el anillo a la fuerza. Me enamoré de ti siendo un idiota, y lo sigo haciendo.

Mine pone una mano donde debería estar su corazón, cubierto de gruesas escamas, pero ella siente igual los latidos emocionados.

─ Del idiota que está aquí adentro. Del idiota que lo dio todo para volver a mi lado. El mismo idiota que no tiene por qué hacerse más preguntas sin sentido. ¿Quieres que lo vuelva a decir? Pues bien: Te amo, Tatsumi. Ahora y hasta que se te grabe en esa cabezota terca que tienes.

Tatsumi sonríe, sabe que sólo hace un movimiento de labios que más parece va a devorarla, pero no importa. Se siente feliz, completo, y abraza a Mine con su cola y la coloca en su abdomen. Ella carcajea cuando él comienza a mover la cola como un simple cachorro.

─ Dios, eres imposible. ¡Para!

─ Nunca. Sólo hasta que dejes de ser una enana caprichosa.

Ambos se miran por largo tiempo, sellando el trato con un beso que a Mine le sabe a escamas y Tatsumi promete atesorar en su corazón que sigue siendo humano.

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** Su autora favorita (Cómo si esas cosas pasaran) ha estado viendo anime tras anime en esta semana y ha caído en depresión: Clannad, Shigatsu wa kimi no uso... Anohana, etc. En fin para animarme decidí hacer un one-shot de una de mis parejas más cute y me da mucha pena ver tan pocos fics de ellos en español, así que vengo a contribuir. Agradeceré la buena aceptación a este fandom, y sino, pues ahre. No estoy para criticar... pero sí para exigir review. Así que déjame ver que tal te pareció este fic, par favar.

Gracias por leer.

 **DEJA UN REVIEW SI LO AMASTE, LO ODIASTE, O LO QUE TE VENGA EN GANA. ¡VAMOS, NO SEAS TACAÑO (A)!**


End file.
